


Lantern

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jin begins losing her hope.





	Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Despite her hopeful albeit silent wishes, Lee doesn't come back. Someone else lights the lanterns, but it's no longer magical. Unlike Mushi, the new owner refuses to offer discounts or free samples to customers. 

Her son is a child. Inexperienced and reluctant to learn, he frequently ruins drinks and burns desserts. She scrapes the black surface away, searching for any semblance of sweetness. 

Prices drop along with the customers, but it still becomes a treat. Without Lee, without Mushi and without coupons, she learns to go without. 

She wishes. She waits. The lanterns still lose their magic. 

She loses hope.


End file.
